


Just a Hookup

by dickshapedclouds



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Bathing/Washing, Begging, Body Worship, Boot Worship, Breathplay, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Cock Warming, Collars, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Dom Keith (Voltron), Dom/sub Play, Edgeplay, Enthusiastic Consent, Eye Contact, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Friends With Benefits, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Kink, Handcuffs, Hook-Up, Ice Play, Impact Play, Keith is a very caring dom, Kissing, Knifeplay, Knifeplay but only slightly, Lance is a brat, Lance likes pissing keith off, Leashes, Leather Kink, Licking, Light Sadism, Manhandling, Masochism, Massage, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Name-Calling, Oral Fixation, Pet Names, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Punishment, Reinforcing rules, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sensation Play, Sensory Deprivation, Soft Aftercare, Some Plot, Spanking, Spit Kink, Sub Lance (Voltron), Subspace, Temperature Play, Underwear as a Gag, Wax Play, accidental daddy kink, brat lance, collaring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dickshapedclouds/pseuds/dickshapedclouds
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 381





	1. Chapter 1

Lance and Keith weren't in a relationship, it was just a simple hookup type thing. They both had kinks other people weren't willing to satisfy so going online to find someone worked out well in the sense that they found each other.

Keith was exactly Lance's type, intimidating, clearly dominant, mysterious. And all together sexy as hell. Lance was Keith's type as well. Long limbs, pretty, obedient.

They worked perfectly together.

It was one of their scheduled meet up days, the two of them checking into a hotel together. They could have done the scene at their places but they both had roommates who were pretty unpredictable.

Both of them had brought things for this scene in particular. Lance brought his items for aftercare and Keith brought the items for the actual scene.

They had been planning it since their last one. They've done something like this before, but Lance wanted it to be harsher.

So this is what has them here.

"Before we get started, tell me our safewords and give me your consent to do as I please within this scene." Keith says, cupping Lance's face.

"Use the stoplight system. Green is good, yellow is slow down, red is stop. Lion for hard stop or if I cannot speak, tap or snap." Lance recites the safewords before going on.

"I give you my explicit consent in this scene, treat me however you please within our agreed terms. Do I have your consent, Keith?"

"You have my consent, Lance." Keith smiles, rubbing his thumb against his sub's cheekbone.

And with this they begin setting the scene.

Keith had his leather boots on and it was clear they needed a cleaning so Lance drops to his knees without being told. He looks up at Keith and leans down towards his boots.

"Go ahead since you're so eager. Don't blow your load all over them this time, slut." Keith says sternly, looking down at Lance with cold eyes.

All that caring and sweetness was gone within that moment. All that mattered was pleasing each other.

Lance nods, nuzzling his nose against the boot. He groans and laps at the top of it, hands planted in his lap.

He was already half hard.

"Let me sit down, I'd rather not be standing all damn day."

Lance's nods, following Keith like a puppy dog. He's crawling on his hands and knees, it's out of respect for his dom.

He sits in the desk chair, in a position where Lance can easily get to his boots.

"Should I use the cleaning kit, sir?" Lance asks.

"I don't think you'd be able to handle yourself if I touched you with my boot. And I don't want your filth on it right after it's been cleaned so use your mouth."

"Yes sir." Lance hums, leaning back down.

He and Keith took good care of the boots. They smelled of the cleaning oil and the fresh scent of leather still. It was perfect.

He inhales and holds back a moan, licking and kissing at the smooth leather. God he could barely contain himself, how was he gonna last when Keith finally touched him.

"How do you feel about wax play?" Keith asks.

Sometimes during their scenes they would talk about things they might do in the future.

"Green, sir." Lance responds before he goes back to cleaning Keith's boots with his tongue.

"Mm, would you like to include it in this scene or a future one?"

"Future."

"Okay, thank you." Keith smiles before dropping this demeanor.

Lance shudders at the sound of Keith's voice, his cock pressing even more against his boxers. He moves on to the second boot, doing the same on it.

Keith sighs, letting his legs fall open. He was slightly surprised Lance wasnt humping at his leg like a dog in heat already. He ups the ante and presses his clean boot to Lance's boxer clad crotch.

Lance's back straightens and his breath hitches at the intent. He swallows hard and gets back to work.

He isnt able to focus much longer when Keith rubs the toe of his boot in a circle, not even bothered with how much Lance wanted it.

He was just waiting for Lance to act up so he could put him in his place.

Lance laps slowly at the leather, it was taking everything in him to not rut up against it and make himself cum.

Keith presses down, adding more pressure with it. He continue rubbing at Lance's cock with his boot, paying no mind to him.

Lance breaks, hands twitching at the carpet as he humps up at the toe of the boot. His head hung low in shame as he does it.

Keith chuckles, hiding it by slamming his fist on the desk. He stands grabs Lance's face with his leather clad hand and makes him look at him.

"Did I fucking say you could get off?"

"N-no, sir."

"So why were you? Hmm? You think you're entitled to it? This work is mediocre, you can do better." Keith slaps Lance's cheek lightly before standing up.

He looked so tall and intimidating at this angle. He raises his boot and presses it against Lance's chest, shoving him down into the carpeted floor.

Lance pants, eyes hazy as he looks into Keith's. 

"Don't fucking make eye contact with me, whore." Keith spits out.

Lance moans, his thighs pressing together.

"Such a disgusting pig." Keith laughs, pulling Lance back up by his hair.

Lance hisses at the pain, but doesn't mind it in the slightest. Keith loosens his grip expecting a safeword.

" _Green."_ Lance moans out.

Keith suppresses a groan and pulls Lance up to his feet. He then places his open palm onto his throat, looking Lance in the eye for any signs of discomfort.

He receives another 'green' and grins, squeezing so the bloodflow slows down. Lance gasps and his eyes flutter, they're half-lidded and his pupils are blown wide with lust.

He already looked so wrecked and they just began. Keith releases Lance's throat from his hand.

"You're leaking already!" Keith laughs, swiping a finger up the underside of Lance's cock, gathering the precum that had dripped down.

"And it's all from humping my boot like a mutt and being treated like dirt!"

Lance shudders and pants. He could cum like this. Just from Keith's words.

"Such a desperate whore, I think you should be punished. Don't you agree?"

"N-no! I'm sorry!"

"Oh you are, huh? Where was that before you thought of ruining my shoe?"

"I'm sorry!" Lance pants, the only thing he can manage to get out.

"Show me. Show me you're sorry, be a good boy and choke on my cock." Keith purrs, shoving Lance to his knees.

Lance scrambles to unzip Keith's pants, pulling his cock through the hole in his boxers and through his pants.

Keith's dick hits his cheek with a wet slap, Lance didn't understand how he was staying composed when his dick was so hard.

"Go on, mutt. Show me you're sorry."

Lance takes the length into his mouth and pushes forward so the tip hits the back of his throat. He doesn't even gag.

"Such a slut, sucking so much cock your gag reflex is gone." Keith thrusts his hips shallowly.

Lance moans around Keith's dick, pushing forward to meet each thrust. He looks up at Keith, eyes trained on his face.

"Stop fucking looking at me." Keith growls, punctuating each word with a sharp thrust.

Lance continues to look at Keith, eyes watery, saliva dribbling down his chin.

Keith pulls out, grabs Lance's throat and pushes him against the mattress. He crouches down and examines Lance's face.

"What the fuck did I tell you? Hmm? You enjoy making me mad?" Keith bites out.

Lance shrugs, honest to God _shrugs_ and Keith loses his shit.

"On the bed properly. _Now_." Keith grunts, standing back up and steps away from Lance after pulling his own pants up.

When Lance doesn't do as he's told, Keith picks him up and throws him onto the mattress.

"You were so insistent that you were sorry, but I see no remorse. I think its about time you get a proper punishment."

"W-wait!"

"Shut the fuck up, I will fucking gag you, you _mutt_. If you were good for me and followed directions and this wouldn't happen." Keith scoffs, he pads over to his duffle bag and pulls out a riding crop.

"Color?" Keith asks, trailing the riding crop along Lance's chest.

"Green." Lance breathes, smiling at the softness of Keith's voice. It's gone the next moment, replaced with a cold tone.

"Now turn the fuck over."

Lance does so, that little act already got him in enough trouble. Hopefully what he's got under his boxers won't add to that.

Keith hums and swiftly tugs Lance's boxers down, chuckling as he runs his fingers over the base of a plug.

"Really think I wouldn't find it?" Keith purrs into Lance's ear, pressing the base in so the tip of the plug presses against Lance's prostate.

" _Haaah-_ " Lance moans, pressing back against it.

A sharp swat of the riding crop has him jolting forward, a gasp ripping it's way out of his mouth.

"Behave or your punishment will be worse off."

Lance nods, panting into the sheets of the bed. Keith hums and teases the crop along Lance's cock, moving backwards until it runs over the base of the plug.

"Ke-"

Keith swats Lance's hip twice and trails his body again.

"Fu-haaa-!"

Each time Lance lets out a sound he slaps the crop against his ass and thighs, leaving little red welts. And Lance? He was fucking _drooling_ , so fucked out of his mind and _still_ wanting more.

"You with me?" Keith asks.

"Yes, sir." Lance pants.

"Good, now turn over for me."

Lance does as he's told, rolling over on his back, hissing slightly at the pain.

Keith is holding a hitachi wand, it's already plugged in and Lance moans at the sight.

"Oh kitty, you're so worked up for it. You might cum as soon as it touches your pathetic cock. I don't know if I should even give it to you.." Keith teases.

"Please!"

"Maybe I'll bind you and put your favorite ring on your cock. Tape the vibrator to your leaking dick and make you watch me cum while you suffer."

"Sir, please! Please fuck- give me something! Anything!" Lance gasps, eyes watery.

"How about you fucking take what I give you?" Keith slaps Lance's cheek.

"C'mon, please!" Lance sits up, trying to get close to Keith and touch him.

"Get back on your ass, mutt. Don't you dare think about touching me again." Keith spits, shoving Lance back down by his throat.

"Keith!"

"Who? You know that's not my god damn name."

"Sir! I'm sorry!" Lance gasps

Keith pads to his bag and searches for the cock ring, grinning when he finds it. He grabs the lube as well and heads back to the bed.

Keith has been edging Lance for 5 minutes and Lance is already sobbing to cum.

"Sir! Fu-haaa-! Fuck! Please let me cum! I'm sorry!" Lance cries, overstimulated and aching.

"You think you've earned the right?" Keith asks, faking compassion.

"Yes! Fuck! Yes!"

"Oh baby, I'm just getting started with you." Keith coos, into Lance's ear, nipping the lobe.

Lance bites his tongue to resist biting out a "fuck you"

"Say it, I fucking dare you." Keith laughs tauntingly.

Lance clenches his teeth as a particularly strong wave of pleasure rolls through his body.

"C'mon, bitch, say it." Keith smacks Lance's ass.

"Fu-huuu-ck you!" Lance gasps out, bucking against the vibrator buzzing against his cock.

God his cock and balls _ached._

"There ya go! What a good boy." Keith grins before stepping back to the desk chair.

He plops down and coats his hand in lube, fisting his cock.

"Fuck you! Fuck- _mios dío!_ Let me fucking cum!" Lance cries.

"Not with that attitude." Keith grunts, the slick sound of him pumping his fist fills the room with the sounds Lance is making.

He hoped the people on the floor could hear Lance's begging, he hoped they were enjoying it. Enjoying the sounds of his fuck toy because that's all they would ever get from him.

"Hooooh my god!" Lance squirms just for the vibrator to push harder on his dick.

"Poor slut, beg for me good and I'll fuck you like you deserve to be fucked."

" _Fuck~!_ I need yo-you so bad, sir...s'bad, please! Need y'cock in me- need to cum on it, need you! Fuck- fuck I need you!" Lance gasps and moans.

"Shit...You're really desperate. You better be glad I'm ready to fuck you." Keith says, he's still fully clothed, cock hanging out from the opened zipper.

Keith unties Lance, removes his blindfold and takes away the vibrator. Lance blinks and pants, bleary eyes looking up at Keith.

"Hi baby." Keith whispers, tossing the toys to the side.

Lance flips him off and groans as Keith takes the plug out of his ass, hole clenching around the emptiness.

"Look at that." Keith chuckles, gripping Lance's ass cheeks.

He spreads them apart and spits on the ring of muscle, running his tongue up and into it.

Lance moans, clenching around the sudden intrusion. Keith groans, eating him out like a starving man.

"Will y'fuck me already!" Lance whines.

Keith pulls away, slapping Lance's ass again.

"Hush or I'll gag you." Keith teases the head of his cock against Lance.

Lance pushes back against him, hands balling into the sheets. In turn he gets another sharp slap to his ass, the stinging pain egging him on.

Keith grips Lance's hips tightly and pushes in to the hilt. He drops his hands to Lance's thighs and spreads them further.

The slick sound of lube causes Keith to groan, he enjoyed things sloppy and slick. It was so much easier to just slide and the sound was music to his ears.

"C'mon, didnt y'say y'were gunna fuck me like I deserve to be fucked?" Lance says mockingly.

"You really arent inna position to say shit, cow." Keith spits, pulling almost completely out before slamming back in.

"Don't call me that." Lance growls, pushing back with Keith's thrust to meet him.

"Aw did I hurt the whore's feelings?" Keith grins, trailing his fingers up Lance's chest.

Lance rolls his eyes, moaning with each thrust Keith gives to him.

"Don't roll your eyes at me."

"I didn't." Lance does it again.

"I ain't stupid." Keith pinches Lance's nipples hard before pulling out.

"Wh-"

"On your back, now." Keith slaps Lance's thigh.

Lance lazily rolls over, hissing when his sore ass touches the sheets.

"Your pitiful cock is so red." Keith coos, running a finger around the cock ring.

"Shut up and fuck me."

"Like I said, you are in no position to make orders." Keith grips Lance's jaw with his free hand and smashes his lips to the latter's.

Lance moans and Keith spits into his mouth, shoving his tongue past his teeth. Lance never thought he'd be into that, but fuck, it was hot.

Keith pulls away with saliva dribbling from his chin and Lance sits there panting, eyes half lidded. The dom squeezes the sub's jaw so his mouth stays open and spits again.

"Swallow." Keith says coldly.

Lance does as he's told and Keith spits on his face before slapping his cheek.

"Now what's your color?"

"Green." Lance breathes.

Keith hums and puts his hand on Lance's throat, grabbing his own cock with the hand that was on Lance's. He lines himself with Lance's ass and pushes in.

"C'mon master~ choke me." Lance teases, grinning.

Keith rolls his eyes, squeezing down around Lance's throat as he pulls out and thrusts back in. 

"You're so fuckin gross." Keith holds back a laugh.

"Mhm 'm fuckin filthy baby." Lance croaks out, trying to not giggle.

Keith slaps Lance's ass and he thrusts back in eliciting a moan from the sub.

"I should really invest in a muzzle for my noisy mutt." Keith then pulls his hand away from Lance's throat and thumbs over his nipples.

Lance gasps and balls his hands in the sheets, his back arching up into the touch.

"Do you wanna cum? Y'want me to take that ring off your pretty cock?"

Lance nods enthusiastically, panting and writhing underneath his dom.

"Use your words, puppy."

"Please, I need it, sir."

Keith hums, deciding it's good enough. He reaches his hand down to Lance's cock and frees it from the ring.

The dom thrusts hard into the sub, skin slapping and the wet squelch of lube being the only sounds other than the heavy breathing and moaning. It drove Keith mad, he wanted to hear it forever.

He sets a brutal pace, driving into Lance's prostate with every thrust.

" _Ohmigod-_ I'm gonna cum- Keith I'm- _fuck-!"_

"Oh that's a good boy, so pretty." Keith whispers, stroking Lance through his orgasm. His pace slowed a little so he doesn't completely overstimulate his sub.

"Mmh- cum, Keith- cum in me, c'mon." Lance rasps.

"Shh I got you- got you, baby." Keith purrs, pistoning his hips.

Lance pants, his eyes bleary with tears from his orgasm.

Keith presses his hand to Lance's throat and squeezes as he spills into him. As the aftershocks course through him, Keith slumps over Lance. The two basking in the glow of their orgasms.

"M gonna get the tub ready for you." Keith mutters as he pulls out.

"Wanna come with you." Lance grunts.

"Okay baby, let me grab the bag and I'll pick you up." Keith parts for a moment to grab Lance's bag full of items for aftercare.

He then scoops Lance into his arms and holds him close.

"S'good to me.." Lance breathes, nuzzling into Keith's neck. He idly kisses at the soft skin while he's carried to the bathroom.

"And you're good to me baby, so pretty and sweet for me." Keith smiles and turns the water to warm, its takes a few minutes of adjusting, but it gets to the temperature Lance loves the most.

He then pours the scented oils Lance has in the bag into the tub, swirling his hand around so its spread throughout.

"Take y'clothes off." Lance grunts, lazily tugging at Keith's shirt.

"I will, let me put you in the tub first." Keith laughs, setting the sub down into the water.

He then stands up and pulls his shirt over his head, his boots and pants following as well as his socks and boxers. The dom slips into the tub behind the sub, adjusting their positions until they're both comfortable.

"S'good." Lance mutters.

"You're the good one sweetheart. Can I wash your hair?"

"Mhm, course y'can." Lance tilts his head back and smiles up at Keith.

"Thank you."

Keith begins humming a tune, Lance enjoyed when he would hum in the tub. Especially after scenes like the one they had just done. Lance sinks down, dipping his brunette locks into the water before rising back up.

Keith continues to hum as he grabs Lance's sweet honey and vanilla shampoo. He squeezes a dollop onto Lance's head and massages his scalp until it becomes frothy and foamy with the soap.

"S'good at that." Lance groans, leaning into the touch.

"Thank you, sweetheart. Your hair is so soft, I love it." Keith mutters, pressing a kiss to Lance's shoulder.

It was his job as Lance's dom to make him feel comfortable and safe after a scene. To make sure his sub doesnt drop after such an intense scene.

"I make you happy today?" Lance asks.

"You make me happy every scene, baby." Keith reassures, massaging Lance's shoulders.

Lance lets out a little content moan.

"God, honey, you've got so many knots."

"M'sorry."

"Don't be, I've got you." Keith says softly, continuing to massage Lance.

"Wash the soap?" Lance asks.

"Shit, I forgot. Sink down for me baby."

Lance does as he's told, Keith holding the back of his head. Keith then begins to rub the shampoo out, making sure no suds run down into Lance's eyes.

"You're pretty." Lance giggles, blue meeting violet.

"You're gorgeous." Keith smiles, pressing a soft kiss to Lance's forehead before motioning to come back up.

"Dun forget the conditioner."

"I know, I've got it right here." Keith chuckles breathily, doing the same as he did with the shampoo. Letting it sit a bit longer though.

"Can I was your body or do you want to do that yourself?"

"You." Lance smiles.

Keith grabs a soft washcloth and soaks it before soaping it up, he runs it gently over Lance's limbs.

"Can I wash you here?" Keith asks, fingers light against Lance's rim.

"Mhm."

Keith dips two fingers in carefully, washing out the bit of cum that is still in him. He cant help but tease a little.

"Nng- stop or I'll get hard again." Lance groans, squirming against Keith.

"Sorry baby, couldn't help myself. Let's get that conditioner out." Keith pulls his fingers out slowly, trailing his hands back up Lance's body.

Lance nods, sinking back down. It's the same as earlier, Keith's deft fingers massaging the soap from Lance's hair.

"When we get out I wanna give you a better massage and take care of those welts."

"Mm sounds good." Lance purrs, pushing against Keith's hands. He felt so fucking good.

Keith pulls his hands away and helps Lance sit up. He grabs a towel and dries himself off before he pulls Lance out, wrapping a warm and fluffy towel around his sub.

He dries him off and works at drying Lance's hair then carries him back to the bed.

Keith lays Lance flat on his stomach, letting the other male get comfortable and set pillows how he likes. He grabs Lance's favorite scented oil for his skin, rubbing it into his hands before beginning the massage.

"Oh my god..." Lance groans, his body felt so relaxed. Sure his ass ached, but fuck did he feel good.

"That good?" Keith chuckles, hands rolling into Lance's hips. Fingers getting the knots out.

"So good." Lance whispers, eyes falling shut.

Keith grabs the ointment for the welts on Lance's ass, warming it up between his hands before rubbing it all over his ass and thighs, some on his hips too.

"I'm gonna stay here with you tonight, the scene was intense and I want to make sure you dont subdrop." Keith mutters.

"Mm- get in bed then." Lance scoots over, rearranging the pillows lazily.

Keith does after he wipes his hands free of the oil and ointment. He lays with his chest to Lance's back, playing with the male's hair.

"I love you." Lance mutters softly.

Keith's heart pounds in his chest at this and he nuzzles his face into Lance's shoulder blade. He presses a kiss to the tanned skin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Christmas themed but these boys are certainly on Santa's naughty list.

Keith went out and got special candles meant for wax play. He was very excited for this scene, he had always wanted to play around with temperature play.

They had also talked over the phone about sensory deprivation. Lance was very eager to try it, to keep himself on edge wondering what Keith would do to him.

They do their same thing.

"Do I have your consent within this scene to do what we have discussed?"

"Yes, and do I have yours?"

"Always. What's our safeword system?"

"Stop lights, green is keep going, yellow for slow and talk, red for stop. Lion for immediate stop of the scene."

"Thank you." Keith smiles.

"Let's begin." Lance hums.

"I went ahead and-"

"Don't tell me, I want to feel it." Lance interrupts.

"Right- undress and get on the bed." Keith grunts, as Lance gets ready, Keith rummages through his bag and pulls out a blindfold.

Lance is already getting hard, anticipating Keith's moves.

Keith walks over slowly, Lance growing antsy and impatient. He grabs hold of Keith's shirt when hes at the edge of the bed and pulls him down.

"Stop being a brat." Lance nips Keith's bottom lip.

"Quit being a desperate little slut." Keith growls, biting back. He shoves Lance flat on the bed and sits on his chest before he secures the blindfold.

As he gets up he places his hand on Lance's throat and tugs him up, smashing his lips against his subs. It's a rough kiss that has Lance scrambling to keep up.

Keith pulls away and spits into Lance's mouth before moving away completely.

Lance lays there panting, drool slipping down his chin. His cock was leaking precum already.

A feather light touch runs up the base and he jumps with a soft moan. The feeling leaves and its silent for a moment.

Another up his abdomen before it pulls away. He couldn't even hear Keith's breathing or footsteps.

Until...

"What am I touching you with?" Keith breath his hot and heavy against his earlobe.

The soft, tickling feeling runs up his chest and over his nipples.

"Your finger?"

A harsh nip against his neck has him gasping and arching into the touch.

"Guess again."

"F-fuck- silk?"

Fingernails grip into his hip.

"Feather!" Lance rasps.

"Good boy." Keith purrs, pulling away from Lance. Their bag of toys rustle as Keith looks through it.

Thin straps of leather run up Lance's inner thighs and he cant help but shake.

He's tempted to say the wrong answer just to feel the bite of it against his skin.

"Flogger." Lance says confidently.

"Good."

The next has Lance swallowing hard, his breathing erratic.

It's cold, metallic. Theres a sharp edge to it. Its Keith's blade.

"Y-you can't tease me like that." Lance breathes evenly.

It's against his throat.

The unsharpened edge trails down his chest and he cant help but suck in his stomach as it trails down.

It's against his cock now and he gasps, his hands digging into the sheets.

"Tell me what it is." Keith's breath fans over his abdomen.

"Bl-blade- _fuck- your_ blade." Lance groans.

Theres a beat of silence before it runs over his jaw and cheek. He could feel the pinch of it and fuck did he want it.

"Not today." Keith chuckles, the blade clatters against the wood of the side table.

Lance whines and grips the sheets harder.

Keith hums and grabs his favorite pair of handcuffs, they're just plain, but they were so shiny and beautiful. He cuffs both of Lance's hands to the bed frame and leaves him there.

"Keith! Wh- Keith!" Lance whines.

The door opens and shuts.

"Keith!!!" Lance whines again, struggling against the cuffs.

It feels like an eternity when the door opens again. Lance is squirming, his legs spread, hes humping into the air as if it will get him off.

"Oh, baby...you're so desperate." Keith breathes.

Lance moans and kicks his legs out, trying to find Keith's body, but hes too far away.

Theres a beat of silence before clacking.

"Wh-? _Haaah!~"_

There's the heat of Keith's mouth being sapped away with ice cubes on his cock.

Keith slurps noisily and bobs his head, it was difficult with the two cubes of ice in his mouth, but he didnt care.

"O-oh my god!" Lance gasps, his body spasming as he spills into Keith's mouth.

Keith pulls off with a disgusted look on his face, Lance couldn't see it, but he could _feel_ it. And yet, he didnt care.

He's still twitching from his orgasm, chest heaving. Keith roughly grabs Lance's face, spitting the melted ice and cum mixture into Lance's mouth.

Lance chokes and swallows the mix, coughing and gagging.

"You're fucking filthy." Keith slaps Lance's cheek.

"Fuck you." Lance spits, a grin spreading across his face.

Keith laughs, and Lance could tell he was in deep shit.

"Alright, baby. Since you wanna act like a brat." Keith smiles, he strips himself, balling his boxers up, he squeezes Lance's cheeks so his mouth opens.

Lance thrashes and kicks, his foot colliding with Keith's thigh.

"Do I need to hog tie you? Do I need to punish you until you know how to behave?" Keith growls, he shoves the balled up cloth into Lance's mouth and pulls away.

He leaves Lance on the bed, already hard again and panting. He takes a seat on the loveseat, legs spread wide.

His hard cock hits his stomach and he groans.

Lance continues to squirm, whining behind the makeshift gag.

"Green?" Keith asks.

Lance nods in the direction he hears Keith's voice.

Keith spits in his hand and wraps it around his dick. He groans and tightens his grip, stroking himself slowly.

"I don't understand...why you always have to act so damn disrespectful." Keith grunts, thumbing the slit of his cock.

Lance mumbles around the gag, Keith cant understand it.

"You'd get so much more if you'd just be a good boy." Keith huffs a laugh.

Lance can faintly hear footsteps. Their bag rustles again and a cap clicks.

Lance assumes its lube, and widens his legs for Keith.

"Oh, puppy...its not for you. Bad dogs dont get treats." Keith snickers, sinking back down onto the loveseat.

He drizzles, frankly too much, lube onto his hand and slicks his cock up even more. The sound has him shuddering, Keith always did love it wet.

"You'd look so good in a kennel. A muzzle on. Maybe a collar that says my name on it. 'Keith Kogane's whore'"

A moan comes from around the gag and Keith can tell Lance didn't mean to let it come out.

He chuckles and pumps his fist, groaning and the glide.

"You'd look so cute in it, your little desperate whimpers- _ha-_ desperate for me to let you out and use you however I want."

Keith watches Lance's cock twitch and his legs draw up. Thighs squeezing so tight.

"Oh baby, you want it bad huh?"

A whimper.

"Listen to that, so cute." Keith grunts, jacking himself off to the little whines coming from behind the gag.

Lance cant help but moan, he loved all the sounds Keith made. He loved his voice, how gruff it got during scenes. How cold it was.

"Bet my mutt can't wait until he gets bred." Keith chuckles breathlessly.

Lance squirms, whining louder.

"But he will have to...Because I've got a surprise..." Keith's voice is right next to his ear and Lance cant help but lean into it.

A sharp nip against his ear.

Keith pulls the cloth out.

"Let's get you some water, and take those cuffs off for a moment."

When the cuffs release, Lance rubs his wrists and sit up, not touching the blindfold.

"Drink." Keith mutters, pressing the cold cap of the water bottle to Lance's lips.

Lance drinks it down quickly, chest heaving when he pulls away.

"Color?"

"Green."

Fuck. His voice was so wrecked.

"Good, I'm glad, baby. One more thing and you can cum again, alright?"

"Mhn." Lance hums.

Keith pushes Lance back down, the sub laying comfortably. Keith then grabs the candle and a lighter.

When Lance hears it his cock twitches.

It takes a moment but hot wax finally drips over his thighs and he groans.

"Try to stay still, I want the sheets to be somewhat easy to clean."

More wax pours onto his thigh, his legs shaking ever so slightly. It felt so good.

Lance gasps, the wax hitting his chest. A line down his abdomen. It's so close to his cock. He bites his lip and holds the urge to move.

"Can you flip over?"

Lance nods, he holds himself up so none of the partially dried wax doesn't stick to the bed.

It drips over the back of his thighs, over his ass and up his back.

And then its agonizing when Keith takes as long as possible to prep him. His nimble fingers pressing in and scissoring Lance open. Its slick, the squelch of the lube is loud in Lance's ears.

Suddenly the fingers are replaced with something much thicker. Lance groans and pushes his hips back, ass pressing flush against Keith's pelvis.

The two of them let out groans, Keith's blunt nails digging into Lance's hips.

They stay still for a moment before Lance moves against Keith. The dom begins to move, pulling out until the tip of his cock is the only thing left in. He slams back in and pulls back out, repeating over and over.

Lance whines and whimpers like a dog. Panting like a bitch in heat.

"Puppy so desperate for me.." Keith breathes, smacking the palm of his hand against Lance's ass.

He watches it jiggle and does it again, grabbing a handful roughly before he slams into Lance again.

"More" Lance pants.

"I've got you baby." Keith mutters, pistoning his hips.

"Gunna fill you up." He grunts, biting into his subs shoulder.

"Wunna- _haaa-_ I wanna ride you."

"Yeah? Wanna take control? Wanna stop being such a pillow princess?"

"Mhm, wanna be on top of you."

Keith pulls out and they switch positions, Lance lowers himself onto Keith's cock and lets out a low moan.

As Lance lifts up and slams himself back down, Keith grips Lance's hips and meets with his pace. Feet dug into the bed so he can thrust up.

Lance throws his head back, hands gripping the head board. The blindfold is still tight over his eyes, theres sweat sheening his body. His hair is stuck to his forehead and Keith can't help but admire the view.

"You're so pretty like this, puppy." Keith grunts.

Lance moans at the praise, moving faster. Keith could tell he was close, so he wraps his hand around Lance's cock and pumps, thumbing over the slit and gathering precum. 

"Ke-keith!" Lance cries out, slamming down one last time before he cums. His back arches as he grips the headboard so hard his knuckles turn white.

Keith groans and thrusts up into Lance continuously. Its brutal and overstimulating. Lance falls over against Keith and lets out little cries of 'Keith'

"Fuck~!" Keith moans as he spills inside Lance, his hips stuttering.

They lay there panting, basking in each others warmth. Keith trails his fingers along Lance's body until he reaches the knot of the blindfold. He tugs it and it falls between them.

"You with me?" Keith whispers, brushing strands of hair from Lance's face.

Lance blinks and their eyes meet.

"Mhm, I'm with you." Lance mumbles, smiling lazily.

"Good, you wanna take a bath?"

"Mm. Sounds good."

"Wanna go with me?"

"Yeah." Lance hums.

Keith smiles and gets himself out of the bed. He picks Lance up and holds him tight.

They take a bath, Keith carefully washing Lance's body and hair. He even puts a face mask on with him.

"You're so good to me." Lance says softly, his fingers trailing Keith's body so tenderly.

"Cause you're good to me, baby. Such a perfect sub."

"Perfect dom." Lance presses his head to Keith's chest.

"I wanna collar you." Keith whispers, brushing hair behind Lance's ear.

"I- r-really? I-im good enough for it?"

"Of course you are baby, I just told you you're a perfect sub. My perfect little sub." Keith smiles. 


	3. Chapter 3

True to his word, Keith got Lance a collar. Well, two collars. One for day and one for...well, scenes.

The day collar was a simple black choker with an ownership ring in the middle. A soft blue pendant hanging from the ring.

The other is soft, dyed red leather. It has a ring to attach a leash to and a name tag. The front of the tag inscribed with 'slut' and the back simply has Keith's name written in his own handwriting.

He has both of them in a gift bag, different shades of blue tissue paper placed in carefully.

This is the first sub Keith has ever enjoyed enough to collar. Perhaps even love.

Keith shakes his head at that thought, its just hookups.

Tonight he threw on a tight black tshirt that accentuated his muscles as well as tight black jeans. His hair is thrown up into a tight bun, he disregards his gloves for the night as he wants to have every inch of skin against Lance.

He's sat ready in the hotel, the bed has deep red rope splayed out on it. He sits with his forearms on his thighs and a leash in hand.

His pup would be arriving any minute.

Lance stands behind the door, his hand shaking against the handle. His other hand holding a keycard, he bites his lip and swipes it.

He wanted Keith to be pleased with what he wore underneath his clothes. He wanted him to be pleased with Keith's favorite colored lingerie.

He pushes the door open and is immediately told to get on his knees.

"Yes sir." He mutters before dropping down, he closes the door with his foot and sits there.

"Such an obedient pup for me." Keith smiles, patting his thigh to get Lance to crawl over to him.

Lance bites his lip and does as he's told, he sits in front of Keith patiently.

Keith hums and gently grabs Lance's chin, he tilts his head up and leans down.

"Are you ready for your present?" Keith asks, lips so close to Lance's. Their breath intermingles, warm and wet.

Lance nods before speaking.

"If you're ready to give it to me, sir."

"Well you've been so good, baby, you deserve it. Can you close your eyes for me?"

"Yes, sir." Lance breathes, eyes fluttering shut.

Keith pulls away and Lance keeps his eyes closed. A bag shuffles and is placed in front of him.

Something soft and thick is placed around his neck. A cold metal tag hits his neck and he inhales sharply.

"Open your eyes, and look in the bag."

Lance does and he resists the urge to grab hold of the tag dangling from his neck. He resists the urge to stand up and run to a mirror.

He bites his lip and pulls the tissue paper from the bag, his fingers graze against the choker. He picks it up and his eyes well up as he examines it.

"I- t-thank you." Lance manages.

"Its a day collar, you've got the special one on. Would you like to see how pretty you look in it?"

"Ye-yes, sir." Lance nods, swallowing hard.

"Stand and take yourself to the mirror. While you're in the bathroom, undress for me."

Lance does as he's told, he examines the collar, biting his lip as he does. He loved it. He strips himself slowly, admiring the way the collar and lingerie match in color. He could already feel subspace licking at the back of his mind.

"Make sure to crawl back in here." Keith calls to Lance, leash still over his lap.

Lance drops to his knees on the tile of the bathroom floor and crawls back out. Keith doesn't look at him until he's front and center before him. His hands on his thighs, he doesn't dare make eye contact.

"Oh puppy, did you put this on for me?" Keith whispers, his voice sounds a little breathless. Deft fingers trail over the soft lace patterns.

"Yes, sir. I wanted to look good for you."

"You always look good for me. You look so beautiful it almost makes me feel bad for the fact that I'm going to rip it off of you later."

Lance's breath hitches in his throat, would Keith use his blade? Or just his hands?

Keith lifts Lance's chin with one finger, intense violet meeting soft blue. It was a delicate touch, Keith's finger trails and tucks into the ring of the collar.

He tugs it and Lance fumbles forward, his face landing in Keith's crotch.

"Clumsy mutt, look back up at me."

Lance does, his lips parted slightly. God he wanted to kiss Keith.

Keith clips the leash to the collar and hums. He tugs it upwards, causing Lance to strain to keep up with him.

The dom leans down, his lips parted. His breath coming out in little puffs against the subs skin.

"Can I kiss you?" Keith asks.

"Yes, sir." Lance breathes, his eyes flitting shut.

Keith leans in the rest of the way, capturing Lance's lips in a bruising kiss.   
Lance's hands grip Keith's thighs as a way to ground himself, he felt like a helium balloon.

So high on the touch of Keith.

"Puppy you're shaking." Keith whispers, concern heavy in his voice.

"I'm happy. I wanna please you." Lance breathes.

"You do please me, always, puppy."

Lance melts at the praise, smiling up at Keith. Keith can't help but surge down for another kiss, his hands cradling Lance's face. It's all so tender.

Lance's fingers inch up towards Keith's crotch. He couldn't help it, he wanted Keith's cock in his mouth.

"You wanna get me off?" Keith grunts against Lance's lips.

"Yes- please! I wanna make you feel good, sir."

"Mm, how about you sit there and warm my cock instead? It would make me feel amazing."

Lance nods and nuzzles Keith's bulge. He licks the button of his jeans and tugs at it with his teeth, they pop open and he pulls the zipper down.

"Oh puppy, that's perfect. Let's get my pants off, yeah?"

"Yes." Lance breathes, gripping the hem of Keith's pants. He pulls them down the swell of Keith's ass along with his boxers.

The sub groans when his dom's hard cock hits his chin. He immediately wraps his lips around the length and pushes down so the head rests at the back of his throat.

"Fuck- baby you look so fucking good." Keith purrs, his dull fingernails scratching over Lance's scalp.

Lance hums at the praise, his eyes flitting shut. He tilts his head and rests his cheek on Keith's thigh.

Keith smiles, his other hand cups Lance's face. His thumb pushes in next to his cock and stretches his sub's mouth further. He loved Lance's mouth, it was so wet and warm, so perfect.

His lips were plump and soft, they never seemed to be chapped. He had a mole right on the left part of his cupids bow, and fuck did it just make him look even more beautiful.

"So perfect puppy, fuckin' ethereal." Keith whispers.

Lance keens and hums, so happy to have his mouth around Keith's heavy cock. He loved just laying there and warming him, it put him in such a good mood and always relaxed him.

"I could sit here and watch you all day, sweetheart."

Lance laves his tongue against Keith's cock, saliva dribbles down the length and down his chin.

"As much as I'd love you to suck me off, I want you to behave and sit still. Can you do that?"

Lance hums and nods the best he can. He gets himself comfortable and keeps his eyes trained on Keith's face as long as he can.

Keith lays back and tries to keep himself from thrusting up into Lance's perfect, wet heat. They sit like that until Lance's jaw aches and he _has_ to pull off.

"Sorry, sir." Lance rasps, rubbing his jaw.

"You're fine, baby." Keith sits up, pulling Lance by the collar.

He pulls his sub in for a kiss, his other hand trailing down his body. The sub moans into the kiss and reciprocates eagerly.

When they pull away Lance sits there panting, his chin still slick with the saliva that had dribbled down.

"Not wearin' your gloves."

"I wanted to feel you." Keith smiles, cupping Lance's jaw. He rubs his thumb against Lance's cheek.

Lance's face flushes and he resists the urge to look away. That type of behavior would get him no where.

"You wanna be good for me and let me fuck your throat?"

"Yes sir- please." Lance eagerly opens his mouth, tongue rolling out.

Keith chuckles at Lance's eagerness and pushes his cock down his throat. He doesn't give his sub any time to adjust, he pulls out before fucking right back in.

And Lance takes it, tears pricking at his eyes as he looks up at his dom. He moans around the length of Keith, he's pliant and so open for him.

"M'perfect sub." Keith grunts out, digging his fingers into the brunette hair.

He uses it as leverage to fuck in harder, pushing in while also pulling Lance's head forward. The sub's nose brushing the hair that leads up towards the dom's belly button.

Lance keens at the praise, blinking fresh tears out of his eyes. He digs his hands into the carpet of the hotel, trying his hardest not to get himself off.

"F-fuck- s'good puppy, 'm gunna cum." Keith grunts as he pulls out, he strokes himself, twisting his wrist as he cums onto the sub's face.

Lance smiles up at Keith, his face dripping with spit and cum. He's panting slightly, fingers digging into his thighs to stop himself from wrapping them around his own cock.

"Good puppy. Y'mouth is s'perfect." Keith hums, two fingers hooking his cheeks.

Lance's tongue rolls back out, saliva drips from the tip of it and down his chin.

" _Fuck._ Puppy...you're so perfect. S'damn gorgeous, baby."

Lance shudders, his eyes glazed over.

"How 'bout you lay on the bed so I can show you how pretty you are? How amazing you are for me, darling." Keith strokes Lance's cheek, smearing the cum that lies there.

Lance does as he's told, legs wobbling slightly. He was so fucked already.

Keith hums, taking hold of one of Lance's feet. He digs his thumbs into the heel and center. Massaging and pressing kisses to his ankles and legs.

"Mm? Why y'doin aftercare?" Lance grunts.

"I'm worshipping your perfect body, baby." Keith laughs softly, switching to Lance's other foot.

"M'feet?"

"Yes, your feet. All of you is perfect." Keith kisses up Lance's legs to his thighs.

He massages the sub's hips, the sub wriggling and giggling in turn.

"Stopp- it tickles!" Lance gasps through his laughing.

Keith rolls his eyes, digging his fingers into Lance's sides. It was nice to take things slow like this, to laugh.

He trails his fingers to Lance's lace covered nipples and thumbs over them, turning the giggles to moans.

"There you go, baby." Keith licks at Lance's collarbones, nipping and sucking at the soft skin.

"Keith~" Lance arches into his dom's touch.

"Mm- yeah? What is it, puppy?"

"Need you- please-"

"I'll get you, don't worry, baby boy." Keith sits up, he unsheaths his blade and trails it up Lance's stomach.

" _Ohmigod_ -" Lance rasps, shuddering.

"Puppy...did you just cum?" Keith teases, the blade trails down to Lance's panties.

Lance's face flushes and he groans. He felt so embarrassed.

Keith rips the sides of the soiled cloth throwing them to the side.

"That's so- _fuck-_ Lance." Keith lets out a groan of his own.

"Embarrassing-" Lance whines

"No- baby, not at all- that's so hot- _you're_ so hot." Keith breathes, letting the blade clatter to the floor. He surges up and kisses him.

The sub moans into the kiss, fingers tangling into the sheets.

"Did y'work yourself open for me?" Keith asks against his sub's mouth.

Lance shakes his head, not trusting his voice.

"Good boy. I'll take care of you."

Keith grabs lube from his bag, squeezing a generous amount onto his fingers. He warms it so it's not as uncuncomfortable for Lance.

"On your hands and knees for me, baby."

Lance does as he's told like the perfect sub he is, even going as far as to push his ass out, wiggling his hips tantalizingly.

Keith sighs softly, a smile twitching on his lips. His sub, so eager to please. He spreads Lance's cheeks with one hand, pressing his slick thumb against his hole just to see it sink inside slowly.

His sub gasping and pushing back to try and get more just to have it all pulled away and be replaced with a correcting slap to the swell of his ass.

"Oh- _fuck-"_ Lance groans.

As Keith presses two fingers into Lance, he leans over the Cuban's lanky body. Right up close to his ear.

"Watch your fucking language." Keith says huskily, nipping the shell of his ear.

Lance pants into the pillows, deciding to bite into one to stop another curse from spilling out of his filthy mouth.

Keith crooks his fingers, hitting Lance's prostate dead on. He spreads them apart, scissoring him. Nipping and licking at his sub's back.

"Relax." The dom coos, squeezing at the sub's thighs and hips.

Lance lowers his chest impossibly further, his ass propping up higher in turn.

Theres a bit of shuffling as Keith reaches over the side of the bed, retrieving his blade. Lance is so fucked out that he doesn't notice until the dull edge is trailing up his back.

His breath hitches, staying as still as he can. Keith continues stretching Lance, dipping his blade under the lace of the bralette.

The fabric catches and tears as Keith pulls the blade up. The lingerie falls down Lance's shoulders, sitting at the crooks of his elbows.

"So beautiful." Keith sighs, peppering the tan skin in kisses.

"Thank y'" Lance slurs into the pillow.

"Let me hear your colors." Keith whispers.

"Green- green-" Lance groans.

"All of them, sweetheart. Tell me their meanings, I need to know you're still here with me."

"Keeeith- please."

Keith withdraws his fingers, setting the blade on the side table. He rolls Lance onto his back and cups his face.

"Lance, tell me your colors and their meanings."

"Mmng- green is good- red is stop, yellow slow n talk."

"One more."

"Keith- _keith-_ its lion- it's my hard stop-" Lance whines.

"Thank you. You were getting too spacey baby. I didn't want your subspace interfering with what you want."

"I want _you."_

"And you'll have me, turn back over sweetheart."

"Yes, sir." Lance breathes, situating himself comfortably.

Keith nudges his thighs further apart and grabs each asscheek. He spreads them apart and licks up from Lance's perineum to the hole.

"Oh-! K-keith!"

Keith resists the urge to smirk and instead presses his tongue past the ring of muscles. He hums, causing Lance to jerk from the stimulation.

" _Pleasepleaseplease-"_ Lance repeats like a mantra, a prayer to his dom.

Keith pulls back, biting one of Lance's cheeks. He smacks the other before gripping it, the fat of it spilling through his fingers.

"Be patient." Keith growls.

"I can't- _fuck-_ I need you, Keith."

"Didn't I tell you to watch your mouth?"

Lance jolts forward when a couple sharp hits land against his ass.

" _Ahhn-_ Sorry! I'm sorry-!"

"Such a brat, baby. Thought you wanted to be good?"

"I- I do!"

"Doesn't seem like it." Keith teases, he rubs the head of his cock at Lance's entrance.

"Please! I-I won't cuss again- I promise! J-just put your cock in me!" Lance sobs, hands grabbing the sheets so hard they're white at the knuckles.

Keith chuckles, reaching under Lance to stroke his length. Its feather light, not enough for Lance to be pleased by.

" _Please please-_ Keith- I need you- need you so bad-" Lance hiccups, his body felt like it was on fire.

He needed Keith in him. He needed to be as close as he could be to Keith.

"Shh puppy." Keith whispers against Lance's neck, finally pushing into him.

Its just the tip so far, but Lance already felt so satisfied. So happy to have Keith in him.

 _"Thank you-_ _t_ _hank you."_ Lance moans, trying his hardest to not push back against Keith because that'd make him stop.

"Good boy, such a good boy for me." Keith rubs Lance's hips as he pushes in to the hilt.

" _Mmh- papi-_ papi c'mon- move, please."

Keith flushes down to his collarbones, his cock twitching inside of Lance. He pulls out nearly all the way before thrusting back in shallowly.

It was just a fluke.

Lance shudders, he turns his head to the side. His watery, glazed over eyes rolling back.

"There y'go baby boy. So pretty for me." Keith coos.

"Mhm- _hmmh_ \- papi. Harder papi, please." Lance babbles. Hes fucking drooling and it shouldnt be hot.

It shouldn't be so hot. _But it is._

"So insatiable, baby. You're so hungry for me, sucking me in so good I can barely pull back." Keith grunts, he tries to not show how hot it's getting him when Lance calls him papi, butit's hard.

He feels like hes gonna bust if he calls him it again.

Lucky for him, Lance is getting to the point where he babbles and makes fucked out guttural noises.

"You cum when you feel like it baby, you've been so good for me. So beautiful." Keith kisses the wide expanse between Lance's shoulders.

Lance nods as if he understands what Keith is saying. He rasps and his grip on the sheets goes slack because of the pressure of pleasure thrumming in his veins.

He feels like hes floating, like hes water running through a stream yet so _hot._

He garbles something out, it sounds like a mix of "Keith" and "cumming"

"So hot, sweetheart. _Fuck-_ I'm gonna cum- make that hole of yours sloppy so you know you belong to me. My sloppy puppy."

Lance groans, panting like a dog in heat. Keith slumps over Lance, still careful to not crush him as he spills inside of him.

Keith doesn't pull out until hes soft, Lance whining in protest. Keith presses a kiss to the small of Lance's back and down to his ass.

"I'm gonna eat you out." Keith mutters.

" _Mm- mhmg-"_

Keith licks the trail of cum that's on Lance's thighs that slipped out. He follows it up to his hole and presses his tongue past the now loose muscles.

Keith wouldn't admit it, but this was a favorite of his. Licking his own cum from his sub.

Keith cups Lance's balls and massages them, feeling Lance's cock twitch in interest. He's surprised Lance can even still start to plump up.

He runs his thumb over the tip and precum gathers. He uses it to slick Lance's cock even more, its covered in the remnants of his last orgasm.

He keep licking and sucking until Lance is clean. Kissing and nipping at the fat of his cheeks and thighs until he coaxes Lance into a third orgasm.

Keith gives Lance a moment to come down from bliss and plays with his hair.

Lance blinks up at him, still out of it.

"Bath?" Keith asks.

Lance groans, shaking his head defiantly.

"You'll kill me if I let you skip it baby. And I could never leave you without aftercare. I'm not ever letting you subdrop."

Lance whines, rolling his eyes at Keith.

"Brat." Keith huffs, scooping his sub up into his arms.   
  


They've been in the tub for about half an hour now.

"Oh my god- I called you papi." Lance whines, hiding his face in his wet hands.

"I- I uh- didnt mind it." Keith swallows, blood rushing south just thinking about it.

"Its still embarrassing! I'm so sorry!"

Keith grabs Lance's throat which is now rid of the leather. He pushes his head back, causing the sub to look at him.

"I said, I didn't mind it." Keith says a bit harsher. He could feel himself getting hard again.

Lance moans, biting down on his lip.

Keith squeezes right under Lance's ears and smirks.

"Y-you're hard" Lance manages, gasping as Keith squeezes harder.

"Can't help it, baby. You're just so sexy." Keith purrs, his voice gruff with arousal.

He lets go when Lance taps twice against his arm.

"Let- let me get you off again." Lance basically begs.

"I'll be fine."

"Papi, please." Lance whines, turning himself around so he can face Keith.

He's too spent to get hard again, but he's so turned on.

Keith groans, ignoring the puppy dog eyes Lance is giving him.

"Papi- papi please. C'mon, let me get you off. Wanna make you feel good."

Keith grips Lance's jaw, clenching his own teeth.

"What did I say?"

Lance pouts, eyebrows drawn up as he looks into Keith's eyes. His pupils are blown with lust.

"Lance." Keith grits out.

"Daddy."

Keith rests his head against the wall, taking a deep breath. He mutters "patience yields focus" before looking back at at Lance.

"Keep being a brat and I'll punish you."

"Papi- daddy- _master."_

" _Christ-_ Lance."

Lance smirks, palming Keith's cock.

Keith grits his teeth and resists the urge to roll his hips up. He grabs Lance's wrists and pins it behind his back.

"Listen to daddy, and be a good boy." 


	4. Chapter 4

"If you weren't fucked so hard into subspace you'd be in big trouble."

"Mm but I'm fine now...c'mon master- discipline your puppy."

Keith rolls his eyes, toweling off his hair. He throws it at Lance when he tries to reach for him, successfully covering his face.

"I will spank you so damn hard that your ass will go numb." The dom growls.

Lance laughs, throwing the towel aside.

"Prove it."

"God dammit-" Keith bends Lance over the vanity, pushing his knees between the sub's legs to part them.

Lance tries to suppress a grin, wiggling his ass tauntingly.

"You wont do it."

Keith bites into Lance's shoulder, rubbing two fingers against the sub's rim.

"You're in for a helluva long night." Keith grunts, latching his teeth into his other shoulder.

"Mm- oh no~" Lance says mockingly.

Keith rolls his eyes, shoving 3 fingers into Lance's mouth. Continuing to tease his hole, leaving bites all long his skin.

"Quit being a smart ass. God you're such a needy slut."

Lance groans around the dom's fingers, tongue laving at the digits.

"Look at yourself, mutt. Look how filthy you are." Keith grunts next to Lance's ear, nipping at the shell.

"Mmnghh-" Lance's eyes flit up to the mirror, eyes widening at the sight of himself.

"You're so red... d'you like seein' y'self like this? Look at you...panting and drooling around my fingers."

Lance tries pushing his thighs together to stave off his arousal, groaning when Keith pushes them wider.

"You're so hard, puppy...I didn't think you'd be able to get it up again." Keith marvels, moving his hand away from Lance's ass.

The sub whines, pushing back against Keith.

"Oh, darling. You think I'm gonna let you get off again?"

Lance looks at Keith in the mirror with watery eyes, nodding hesitantly.

"Baby..." Keith laughs, "No."

Lance's eyebrows knit together, pouting at Keith's reflection.

"Bad boys don't get rewards. I thought I taught you this.. and to think I collared you."

Lance's eyes well up, squirming against Keith.

"I'll have to reinforce our rules wont I?"

Keith's fingers dance along the backs of Lance's thighs, grabbing a handful of his ass.

"Stay right here, don't touch yourself." Keith's voice is cold and harsh as he moves away from Lance's warm body.

Lance slumps against the vanity, it's warmed up from his body heat, but he cant help but shudder from the loss of Keith's heat.

Theres shuffling from outside the bathroom of their hotel room. It felt like an eternity waiting for something- anything.

"Get out here."

Lance stands up, starting to walk out of the bathroom when Keith speaks back up.

"On your knees. You know this."

The sub drops to his hands and knees and crawls to the dom.

"Why do you have to be such a brat now? What happened to my good boy?"

"I-"

"Ah- don't speak." Keith growls, gripping Lance's jaw roughly.

Lance looks up through his eyelashes, surveying Keith's face. And he looks downright pissed.

"Color. Now."

" _Green-"_

Keith moves the hand on Lance's jaw to his throat, squeezing down on his pulse point. He hauls him up, shoving him down on the bed.

" _Kee-ahhn!"_ Lance's voice is garbled and choked out, eyes flitting to the back of his head.

Keith swats Lance's cheek, before releasing his throat.

"Stay down."

The dom steps away from the mattress, grabbing something from the desk. Lance's eyes widen upon seeing the riding crop in his hands.

"You're only going to speak to count. Can you handle 25?"

Lance nods frantically, he deserved this punishment. He made his dom angry with him.

"Say your color."

"Green." Lance croaks, he looks thoroughly debauched.

Keith drags the crop over the front of Lance's thighs before motioning with his finger to turn over.

Which Lance does obediently.

"So the mutt _does_ know some tricks." Keith chuckles, trailing the crop over the backs of Lance's thighs.

Making the sub anticipate the hit. Even knowing it's coming, he cant help but hiss.

"One." Lance breathes, voice wavering only slightly. He could do this.

He could be good.

It proved hard to be good with Keith's strong arm hitting you with a riding crop apparently.

"F-fifteen." He bites out.

"Who is in charge, hm? Answer me."

"Y-you-"

"Hm? Think you're forgetting something." Keith chuckles, bringing the crop down twice.

Lance counts it and rasps out, "You're in charge, Sir."

"There we go...knew you could be good and follow my directions."

Lance nods frantically, drooling into the bedspread. His head was spinning and arousal was coursing through his veins like fire. He's good for his Master.

"Now what do you say when I tell you no?"

"A-apologize and follow or-orders, Sir."

"Good boy...what number are we at?"

"T-twenty.." Lance breathes, thighs pressing together.

"And what do you say when I punish you?"

"Thank you- _thank_ _you, sir."_ Lance hiccups, he hadnt noticed before but he was crying.

He babbles out the remaining 5 hits when they come. Hands gripping the sheets so hard his knuckles are white.

"Shh...shh, relax baby, I'm here. Daddy's got you." Keith whispers, holding Lance in his arms.

"I'm sorry- _'m ssorry-_ wont do it again.. promise.." Lance sobs, nosing Keith's neck.

"Its okay, baby...you're so good for me.. you sat through all those for me perfectly. So amazing, sweetheart." Keith says softly, pressing kisses to Lance's hair.

"Mmng- jus' wanna please y'"

"You do baby...You make me feel so good. Always sweetie." Keith smiles, moving Lance how he wants so he can kiss down his body.

Pressing small, soft kisses to his shoulders, chest, thighs, down to his calves and ankles. To the arch of his foot and back up to his hips and jaw. Nosing his brow line and kissing his nose.

"Such a good boy for me. Let me grab some cream for you, okay? Its gonna sting, but it's good for you, alright?"

"Mhmnh-" Lance mumbles sleepily, although his cock is still hard, he just wanted to stay with his dom and sleep.

He doesnt even notice Keith is back until he feels his hands on his hips. Moving him into the position he wants.

Keith presses more soft pecks up the backs of his legs as he massages ointment on the welts and red of Lance's ass.

"You're such an obedient boy.. Daddy's so grateful for you." Keith breathes out, wiping his hands on a discarded shirt before crawling back into the bed and pulling Lance's lax body on top of his own.

"Y'are?" Lance mumbles, yawning against Keith's neck.

"Mhm..I'm very grateful." Keith smiles, rubbing Lance's back.

"M grateful f'y too..s'good t'me."

"My perfect sub.." 


End file.
